The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant referred to by the cultivar name Katjana. Katjana was originated from a hybridization program in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1985. Each of the parent plants were proprietary hybrids, and have not been released or marketed, and are maintained strictly for use in the breeding program. Katjana was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by me on Jul. 21, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The first asexual reproduction of Katjana was accomplished when vegative cuttings were taken from initial selection on Nov. 6, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen in The Netherlands. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in November 1985 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Katjana are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which apporixmate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Katjana, which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria from its parent and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. The outer petals have a distinctive reddish-purple color, which is strongest in a blush in the central area below the green tip. These three petals contain a faint pattern of subdued dark reddish-purple stripes in irregular patterns substantially confined to the marginal portions of the lobes of these petals. PA0 2. The inner petals are characterized by an unusual combination of colors and pattern of stripes. The tops and bottoms of the two top inner petals are shaded with light red-purple coloration which is most intensive at the apex. A broad band of creamy-white occupies about half of the area of each top inner petal, and dominates the central portion of each of these petals; suffusing gradually to the red-purple at the tops and bottoms. The central portion of the white band is strongly shaded with a bright yellow spot which is strongest in the middle of each of these petals and blends progressively to the creamy-white color of the band from the center of the petal. These two petals conain a myriad of conspicuous dark reddish-purple stripes which are short and narrow at the base of the petal and increase in length and width with increasing distance from the attachment points of petals. The bottom inner petal contains similar reddish-purple color, and stripes but does not contain a central creamy-white band and the stripes are substantially confined to the apical half of this petal. PA0 3. The startling combination of petal colors and markings of the flowers of this plant give dramatic and attractive distinction to this variety which has not been seen in previous plants of this market class.